User talk:Neubauer
Hi, welcome to Game Shows Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Beer Money (NY) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 20:53, 3 April 2009 Thank you for all your contributions. In light of this, I'm going to make you an administrator, which will hopefully make maintaining this wiki much easier. Let me know if you have any questions, and keep up the good work! RJaguar3 00:17, 30 April 2009 (UTC) User talk:Neubauer/Archives Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 11:53, November 21, 2011 (UTC) 72.89.144.67 Hello, Neubauer. Happy New Year. A new year means new vandals, such as this one: 72.89.144.67. Please monitor and block as necessary. Thank you.—Brandon Devers 11:35, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Rhythm or Puzzle‎ I see you met what I now think is the guy behind this Rhythm or Puzzle‎ craze that's been going on for days. Keep an eye on him, he may or may not be trouble. I don't even care if he's associated with WMG.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 16:06, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Vinrese.stewart.3 Could you please get rid of this clown, Vinrese.stewart.3? This guy uploaded a lousy drawing of the Jeopardy! logo and also he's been messing up the 1 vs. 100 article.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 17:09, March 7, 2014 (UTC) 216.6.188.6‎ You got to do something about 216.6.188.6‎. Despite its good editing skills, he keeps putting a picture that doesn't exist on the Supermarket Sweep article; in the Stack Job section to be precise.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 16:09, March 12, 2014 (UTC) HE'S AT IT AGAIN! GET RID OF HIM, PLEASE?! I KNOW IT'S NOT YOUR NATURE, BUT PLEASE DO AWAY WITH HIM.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:27, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Miss Lauren Jones Hi Neubauer, thanks for the warm welcome. The image that was added today for "Lauren Jones" titled "Miss_Lauren_Jones" is approved as a usable image, however, the image that it replaced is copywritten and cannot be used. Therefore, please help me make sure it does not reappear. Thanks! Message Rmenga4 (talk) 11:38, March 31, 2014 (UTC) The user Greedytoh thinks that Jeopardy will have Hair Wavz and InStyler weeks, and that is a hoax! Delete the files it made. Another user causing trouble! The user is Chunwing2003. The user made pointless Jeopardy! bumpers with the backgrounds like, a train, an anime dog, Charlie Brown, and some K-Pop girls. This user needs to go and you should delete those 5 files, Thank you. Rmenga4 (talk) 04:50, April 5, 2014 (UTC) 67.171.129.178 Hello, Neubauer. You may want to monitor the IP 67.171.129.178. This person removed text from the Webheads article and inserted profanity, which I have since removed.—Brandon Devers 03:38, May 21, 2014 (UTC) British Game Shows Wiki We are in need of you assistance again. There's a new game show wiki just out and it's called the British Game Shows Wiki. It like ukgameshows.com, only this is a wiki where anyone can edit. And I was thinking that you can do the alphabet thing just like you did on two other game show wikis. Can you, please?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 13:56, July 4, 2014 (UTC) 210.123.104.218‎ Please be on the look out for this IPer "210.123.104.218‎". Now don't be alarmed, he is not dangerous and he is not a spammer or vandal. He's just a poor editor and bad idealist. Everytime he edits or adds something, it's always poor; like having most of the words begin with lowercase letters (and they're not even sentences) or having words in parentheses next to a word/phrase/name/number without a space. So please watch out for him! I know it's not your nature, but if he gets out of hand, block him for a short period of time.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 13:11, July 23, 2014 (UTC) 63.88.98.248 IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! Some clown is putting up pictures when there aren't any on the Supermarket Sweep article. This time, it's an IPer called "63.88.98.248". GET RID OF HIM!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 12:50, August 14, 2014 (UTC)